


Touma Meets Akira

by Firedreams28



Series: A Brother's Bond [1]
Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE, Persona 5
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Half-Siblings, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firedreams28/pseuds/Firedreams28
Summary: Touma wasn't aware of Itsuki's younger brother Akira until now.
Relationships: Aoi Itsuki & Kurusu Akira
Series: A Brother's Bond [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016211
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Touma Meets Akira

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Persona 5, Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE,

Touma had know Itsuki for a long time so he knew many things about his friend but he had never known about Itsuki's brother and he knew that the rest of the team hadn't known either until they had come back from a fight to see a teenager with long, black hair and grey eyes waiting for them at the office. Touma watched as the stranger walked over and began circling Itsuki who didn't appear surprised at the appearance or the circling. 

"Injuries?", asked the stranger studying Itsuki through narrowed eyes.

"Bruises and some cuts", replied Itsuki sounding very calm. "Did you sneak out again?"

Touma would have disagreed since he had seen Itsuki almost fall after the fight despite the many healing during the battles and the way that Itsuki had asked the question gave the impression that the new male had a habit of sneaking out much to his amusement. Touma was apparently correct when the stranger just shrugged in response to the question and Itsuki sighed. 

"Who is this Itsuki?", asked Kiria eyeing the stranger warily despite the fact that both Itsuki and the stranger knew each other.

"This is Akira my younger brother", said Itsuki calmly and a bit bluntly.

"Half brother actually", added Akira helpfully trying to get a better look at his older brother's cuts while his older brother dodged his attempts making Akira fold his arms and glare at his brother.

Touma was shocked at the words and found himself speechless after the rather short explanation. In all the years that he had known Itsuki not once was a brother ever mentioned though he supposed he shouldn't be surprised since Itsuki never really spoke about his family. Akira also went to the same school but in a different year so that might have been why neither he or Tsubasa or even Yashiro had seen Akira.

It was after that Touma studied Itsuki and Akira that he noticed some similarities. The grey eyes, the black hair and the way they moved at times but he also noticed the difference like Itsuki had some-what short hair while Akira had long hair, Itsuki's grey eyes appeared to be slightly darker and Akira was tense and wary while Itsuki was relaxed and confident. 

"So how much younger is Akira and how are you two half brothers?", asked Tsubasa curiously which Touma had to admit that he wanted to know as well.

"We have the same father but different mothers and Akira is only a year or two younger", explained Itsuki casually as if that explained everything.

"Itsuki is the black sheep in the family and was disowned", said Akira getting confused looks so he shrugged and continued, "father never liked him". 

"your father disowned Itsuki because your father didn't like him?", asked Touma pointing at Itsuki who didn't look bothered at the fact that he had been disowned. If Touma didn't know better he would say that Itsuki looked bored or amused. 

"You never told them?", Akira asked Itsuki not at all surprised.

"No one asked so it was never mentioned. Have you told your friends?", said Itsuki with a small smile on his face when he heard silence from the others. 

Safe to say that Touma wanted to groan because if only he or Tsubasa had asked then their friend would have told them about Akira and apparently Akira hadn't told his friends either if the silence from the younger brother was anything to go by. The teen with red eyes knew that the reactions of Akira's friends would be interesting to see if the younger brother ever told them. 


End file.
